


Crosstown Traffic

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: The Rose Bride Conflict had left her full of doubts, none more glaring than doubts about herself
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Crosstown Traffic

The hours seemed like they moved slower in the emptiness of Juri’s room. “Maybe Mickey was right about the clocks,” Juri wondered. The Rose Bride Conflict had left her full of doubts, none more glaring than doubts about herself: Was she worthy of love, if she was too cowardly to pursue it?

The question rang in her head, pounding away at her mind. The knock on the door brought a sudden clarity, drowning out the noise. “Shiori?” she muttered. She had been hurt before, but if someone, anyone, could understand how she felt, it was Shiori.

Juri opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
